Misfeelings
by jonnyboy17
Summary: Violet blew Duncan off for Quigley. She thought he was licking his wounds, but he got a new girlfriend! I bet you guys didn't think I updated 4 chapters in one day!
1. Well, well, well

As Duncan buttoned up his coat and headed outside from his mansion, he looked across the street where the Baudelaire Mansion stood.

He saw Violet and Quigley going for a walk. Holding hands.

(Brief song-fic reference)

It's gonna burn for me to say this,

But it's coming from my heart.

It's been a long time coming

But we need to break apart

I mean I wanna work this out

But I don't think you're gonna change.

I do but you don't think it's best we go our separate ways

Tell me why I should stay in this relationship

When it hurt me, baby, I ain't happy, baby

There're just so many other things I gotta deal with

I think that you should let it burn

(That's all for the songfic part)

Violet looked across the street and saw Duncan heading down the walk. She felt bad. She was with his brother and she had blown him off long ago for Quigley.

She remembered it just like yesterday:

"_Violet, please, what do you see in him? I was your friend first, and-"_

"_Shut up," Violet snapped angrily at Duncan. "I love your brother and you can't do anything about it. Get over me!"_

"_Who saved yours, Klaus's, and Isadora's lives?" Duncan shot back._

_Violet slapped Duncan so hard he passed out. She kicked him out of the way and she and Quigley held hands to the movies._

"So, want to go to the mall?" Quigley asked. Violet looked blank.

"Hello, anyone home?" Quigley joked, knocking on her head.

Duncan was close enough, however, to hear the two talking. He was also close enough to give Violet a look. Then he turned coldly and left.

"Um, sure," Violet said.

"Are you okay, Violet?" Quigley asked. "You're behaving really weird lately. Is everything okay?"

Violet nodded, and the two continued to Opry Mills.

Little did they know Duncan was headed there as well.

Violet and Quigley were in line to get pizza, and Duncan just happened to be right in front of them.

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" Quigley asked.

Violet said nothing and just stared.

"Waiting for someone," Duncan replied stiffly.

Violet felt broken. Duncan probably wasn't over her yet, and she barely cared about him.

All of a sudden, a pretty, blond-haired girl ran up to Duncan.

"Dunny!" she shrieked.

They hugged tightly. Violet's heart shattered. She was jealous, even though she had Quigley.

"Laura, where have you been?" Duncan asked.

"Well," said Laura, "I just paid our money for tickets to see _Ray._ It's a really good movie, I hear."

"Great," Duncan said, smiling. "What time does it start?"

"Um, around twelve o' clock," Laura said, looking at her ticket, right before handing one to Duncan.

Anger burned inside Violet. Duncan _was _over her. Heck, he already had a new girlfriend.

Also, Violet noticed, he was giving this Laura girl the Quagmire trademark smile, the special one he only gave Violet.

"So what are _you_ doing?" Laura asked Duncan.

"Duh!" Violet snapped, not even knowing where it came from inside her head to get into their business.

"He's ordering a pizza, just like the rest of us. Can't you even see the sign?"

Quigley and Duncan both glared at Violet, Quigley in astonishment, and Duncan in anger.

"Who're these two?" Laura asked. Duncan put an arm around her.

"This is my brother Quigley, and this is his girlfriend, Violet."

Quigley waved. Violet falsely smiled.

When it was Duncan and Laura's turn, they ordered a large pepperoni. Duncan paid, since Laura paid for the tickets. Then they disappeared into the huge crowd of people sitting at tables in the enormous Food Court.

After Quigley and Violet paid for the same pizza, they looked for Duncan and Laura, but couldn't find either of them.

"Good Lord, Violet!" Quigley snapped, carrying the box of pizza. "You really teed them off. They barely looked at us. Now we can't even find them!"

Violet blinked back a tear. Quigley realized his meanness. "Sorry," he said. Violet shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" Quigley demanded. She wouldn't tell him. Suddenly, something clicked, and the light bulb went off inside his head.

"Ohhh," he said, putting an arm around Violet. "I get it. You used to like Duncan, but after you blew him off, he didn't like you anymore."

Violet instantly stopped crying and looked at Quigley. "How on earth did you know?" she asked, amazed.

"I have a map or two," Quigley said, winking at her. Violet smiled.

"So remember at the movies, when I said I had to go to the restroom?"

Violet blushed and nodded.

"Well," Quigley continued, "I never did. I spied on Duncan, and he accidentally bumped into this girl with blond hair, and was pretty, if I must say so," Quigley added.

Violet slapped him jokingly. "Well, she liked him, and he liked her. So they went out, and after that, he didn't even care about you anymore."

"Well, I have you, Quigley, and Duncan doesn't matter anymore."

Quigley kissed her and they both got a solitary table together.

Violets thought she wouldn't care about Duncan anymore, but correct the wrong, as they say.


	2. I bet you guys had lots of fun

As Violet, Klaus, and Sunny crossed the street to go to the Quagmire's house, Klaus said, "Do you like Duncan or Quigley?"

Violet hesitated from saying 'none of your business' and paused before saying, "Quigley."

"What about Duncan?" Klaus asked. "I thought you still liked him."

"He has a girlfriend already," Violet sighed.

"But what happened?" "I'll tell you the story some other time, when I'm not so busy."

"Story?" Sunny asked. "I'll tell you when you're older, Sunny," Violet said.

Klaus rang the doorbell, and Isadora greeted them, welcoming them inside.

Quigley was watching TV. "Where's Duncan?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, he's on a date," Isadora said. "Some girl named Laura."

Klaus shot Violet a look, and Isadora said, "So Klaus, let's go up to my room. I have a new book of poems-they're hysterical!"

"Okay," Klaus agreed, following Isadora up the mammoth staircase.

Violet joined Quigley on a sofa watching _Real World_.

Sunny followed.

Violet was about to talk, but noticed Sunny, and said, "Um, Quigley, do you have another TV somewhere?"

"Sure," Quigley said. "Sunny, follow us. You can watch _Arthur_ or something in one of the guest rooms."

They went to a room, and Quigley clicked on _Arthur_. "Stay in here, it's really comfy," Violet added.

"Okay." Sunny flopped down the bed, and watched.

Violet and Quigley returned to the living room.

"Where'd they go this time?" Violet murmured.

"Huh?" Quigley turned from the TV to Violet.

"Where'd Laura and Duncan go?"

"Oh, I think they went to just hang out at the mall."

"Like to the movies?"

"I don't think so. Probably just go to some shops, buy some stuff, eat pizza, etc."

"Is there anything on besides _Real World_?"

"Uh, let's see." Quigley flipped to TV Guide Channel. "I think there's _Mr. Deeds_ on."

"Okay," Violet said, kicking her shoes off, pulling off her socks and sitting cross-legged on the couch.

All of a sudden, the door opened, and stood Duncan and Laura, holding shopping bags and talking.

They saw Violet and Quigley on the couch. Violet and Quigley looked up at them.

"Um, hey guys," Duncan said. Laura waved with her free hand, a shopping bag around her wrist, her other hand in Duncan's.

Laura spoke. "You know Old Navy? Well, there was this contest to see who could win a one hundred dollar gift certificate, and guess who won?"

"You guys?" Quigley asked.

Duncan nodded, looking weary from his winter shopping.

"And then we went to Burger King," Laura continued. "After that, we saw a movie."

"Sounds like you guys spent a lot of money," Violet said weakly.

Duncan shrugged. "We had to pay about five dollars to enter the contest, about fifteen dollars for Burger King, and we used our _Ray_ tickets from yesterday to get into the theatre. We said we had to leave to buy more popcorn, and in the middle of _Ray_, we snuck into the beginning of _Seed of Chucky_."

"Bet you two had a lot of fun," Violet muttered.

Laura nodded happily, and gave Duncan a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for such a great day, Dunny," she whispered.

"Why are you thanking him?" Quigley asked.

"Well," Laura said, grinning, "he _did_ pay for everything. My man is the best!"

Duncan blushed, smiling.

Violet stared.

Why had Violet blown Duncan off? He'd treated this girl like a queen, he could have done the same for Violet, hadn't she been so selfish for Quigley.

No, she was wrong. Duncan was nothing to Quigley. Quigley was definitely better.

Out of the blue, a cell-phone went off. Laura put her bags down, and went into her purse.

"Hello?" she said. "Yes, Dunny's here. Mm-hmm. No. Actually, we just went to Opry Mills and had a great time. I see. Okay, okay."

After she put her cell-phone away, she said, "Dunny is it okay if we returned to Opry Mills? I forgot to get something. Anne just reminded me I left my hat."

Duncan smiled. "Anything for you, Laura."

Violet remembered when Duncan used to say that to her. And he was giving the girl his best Quagmire smile.

They both held hands and left.

"Who's that?" asked a voice.

Violet and Quigley turned around to see Sunny.

"Arthur done already?" Violet asked.

Sunny nodded. "Who's that girl Duncan was with?"

Sunny's English was perfect, now. She was five, Klaus was fifteen, and all three Quagmires and Violet were sixteen. Probably the same for Laura.

"Well, Sunny, that was his, um, _friend_," Quigley said carefully.

"Why were they holding hands?" Sunny asked.

"That's just what girlfriends and boyfriends do," Violet said, forgetting that Sunny was only in kindergarten.

Sunny giggled.

Quigley sort of smiled.

"Well, is there anything else on?" Violet asked.

Quigley lifted the TV Guide Magazine up from the table near the remote. "I think it's some sort of Arthur marathon," he said.

"Marathon? Are all the Arthur characters going to run thirty miles, like in one of the episodes?" Sunny asked.

"Well, no," Quigley and Violet said, giggling themselves.

"It just means they're going to show nothing but Arthur all day long."

"Yay!" Sunny sang, and dashed back to the room.


	3. I don't have a name for this chapter

It was pretty much like that every day the Bauds visited the Quags: Isadora welcomed them in, she and Klaus went up to her room and would die laughing at poems, Sunny would watch TV in another room, and couldn't come out until she was absolutely bored (that way she wouldn't overhear Violet and Quigley talking amongst themselves or to Duncan and Laura) and Violet and Quigley would hang out, and in the midst, Duncan and Laura would show up, describe their day, and leave again. But one day was different.

"So Quigley, where're Duncan and Laura at now? They're always someplace or another."

"Yeah," Quigley agreed. "Probably at Opry Mills. That seems like the only place they'd ever be. I think this morning Duncan told us they were going to play Glow Golf."

"Glow Golf?" asked a voice, and Violet and Quigley weren't surprised it was Sunny.

"Sunny, you can't leave unless you're completely bored," Violet said.

"I am," Sunny said. "Quigley what's on?" Violet asked, as Sunny lay in Violet's lap.

Quigley searched TV Guide. "Kids Next Door is on Cartoon Network next," he said.

Violet bent over Quigley's shoulder to read the page.

"It's TV-Y7-FV," she said. "That means you have to be seven or older to watch it."

"How about Blues Clues?" Quigley asked. "On the remote, put in a 3, and then a 7."

Sunny nodded and returned to the guest room across the house.

Once again, in the midst of Violet and Quigley watching TV, Duncan and Laura came inside.

"Hey guys, guess what!?" Laura exclaimed. Duncan was smiling, his jet black hair a bit tousled.

"We won like a thousand prizes!" Laura said. "I got ten thousand points, and I won a pair of Sock 'em Boppers! Actually, two pairs."

"Sounds fun," Quigley said.

Violet frowned to herself. If she had given Duncan a second chance, she could have done all this stuff with him: playing Glow Golf, Sock 'em Boppers, sneaking into horror movies.

Laura continued, "Dunny got five thousand, and he got an inflatable turkey, three glow in the dark yo-yos, a buzzer pen, a 3-D agent code ring, two, actually, a Lamborghini Diablo '76 car kit, and a trick newspaper that has a peephole and mirror to spy on people."

Laura gave Duncan a kiss on the cheek. Duncan blushed. "I love you, Dunny," she whispered.

Duncan just smiled. "This time we've had enough adventures, we'll just stay home."

"Well, we're watching Happy Gillmore," Violet said.

"Cool," Laura said, sitting down on the couch, Duncan following her. He put his arm around her.

All through the movie, Violet felt uncomfortable.

Violet and Quigley excused themselves to see what Klaus and Isadora were doing.

They walked up the stairs and Quigley opened a door.

Klaus and Isadora were laughing like lunatics at a book entitled, Poems to Thrill You, Chill you, and Mill You. 

"Hey guys," Isadora said. "These poems are hilarious."

Klaus was clutching his side he was laughing so hard.

Quigley turned to me and shrugged. We went back downstairs.

Duncan and Laura were socking each other to death with their Sock 'em Boppers.

Laura made a hard blow to Duncan's stomach; it was so hard he fell back on the couch clutching his stomach in pain.

"Dunny!" Laura cried.

They hurry over to them. "Duncan, are you okay?" Quigley asked.

Duncan's eyes were squeezed shut. Violet looked at Laura. "What in the name of Jeez did you do?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "We were playing and I accidentally hit him too hard!"

Quigley ran into the kitchen and returned with some ice and let Duncan lay down.

After Duncan was feeling better, Laura escaped Violet and Quigley's grasp and ran to him. "Dunny!" she cried. "Honey, I thought you were badly hurt!"

Duncan stood up and put an arm around her. "My stomach hurt," he said. "You really gave me a blow."

Laura gave him a kiss, this time on the lips. Duncan kissed her back.

Violet and Quigley looked at each other and frowned.

Quigley was embarrassed to see his younger brother kiss a girl, but Violet felt a pang of jealousy. But she still had Quigley.

"We're going to Opry Mills," Laura said, rubbing her fingers across his chest.

Quigley frowned. "Again?"

Duncan nodded. "We're meeting some people there."

With that, the two disappeared out the door.


	4. See last chapter title

One day, the Baudelaires slept over at the Quagmires' house.

No sign of Duncan, or Laura all day.

"What should we eat for dinner?" Quigley asked.

"Let's order a pizza," Isadora suggested.

Violet and Klaus agreed.

"What about me?" Sunny asked. "Is there anything hard I can eat?"

"How about rock candy?" Quigley said, getting a blue one from a box on the kitchen floor.

"_Quigley_," Violet said, folding her arms and kicking the box away with her bare feet, "don't you have something _healthy_? Like an apple?"

"Aw, come on," Quigley said, putting the blue one back into the box.

When Violet wasn't looking, Quigley reached for the box again, but Violet turned back around and firmly placed a foot on top of his hand.

"All right, all right," Quigley said, as Violet lifted her foot up, and he stood up.

Klaus and Isadora headed upstairs, Quigley handed Sunny a pear and she went off to watch TV in a guestroom, and left Violet and Quigley alone in the living room with the gigantic TV.

"So," Violet said, "let's sit down."

They turned on a movie and were about to laugh when the door opened.

"I swear, Duncan!" Quigley said. "Where have you been?"

"Um, around," Duncan mumbled, disappointed at the fact that his two and a half minute older brother was angry at him.

"We had a great time!" Laura said. "We went to Subway and saw the four PM screening of Christmas with the Kranks!"

"It was a funny movie," Duncan said, laughing at a line.

"We were about to order a pizza," Isadora said, coming down the stairs with Klaus.

"Oh well," Duncan said. "What'd we miss?"

"Quigley trying to sneak Sunny rock candy," Violet said, glaring at Quigley. Quigley chuckled.

Laura giggled. "Are you guys sleeping over or what?"

We all nodded. "That apple didn't exactly satisfy my appetite," Sunny said, who had returned from watching TV.

"Well, I'm sure rock candy could," Quigley said, looking at Violet.

"Forget it," Violet said.

"How about Snickers or a Crunch or Kit-Kat?"

Violet sighed. "All right. But no rock candy."

Quigley went into the kitchen and returned with Snickers, Crunch, and a Kit-Kat.

"Which one?" he asked Sunny. Sunny took a Crunch.

"Anybody else want anything before the pizza arrives?" Quigley asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Duncan and Laura went into another room. Who knew what they were doing?

Violet had to get back with Duncan, but how? She had a plan, like she normally did.


	5. The invention that broke them up

The next morning, after the Bauds left the Quagmire Mansion, said good-bye, and went home, Violet went straight up to her room.

Surprisingly, Sunny was up there, looking at Violet's photos of Quigley and notebook.

"Sunny!" Violet exclaimed. "You know you're not supposed to be in my room unless I say you can."

Sunny ignored her and said, "Do you like Duncan or Quigley?"

"None of your business," Violet snapped, and dragged Sunny out. Then she shut the door and locked it.

"Let me in!" Sunny was pounding on the door.

Violet ignored her. Little sisters were so annoying.

She reached into her pocket and tied her hair up with a light green ribbon.

She was a great inventor, but she had never dreamed of using her skills to do something like this.

She opened her notebook, which was filled with pictures of Quigley and blueprints of inventions.

She took notes for her plan to break Laura and Duncan up:

Tomorrow at twelve o' clock, go to Opry Mills, and look for Duncan and Laura.

Once found, make sure they're in a public place, like Food Court, better yet, in shop. Then use invention.

To build invention, use Sunny's old jack-in-the-box, and remove the jack. Get one of Laura's Sock 'em Boppers, but make sure it's small enough to fit inside. Blow up to right size, and wrap tight ends around spring, so it doesn't pop.

When right times, get into hiding spot, and load up Bopper-in-the-box. Let it hit Duncan first, then Laura, and back and forth, but don't let them see the boxing glove.

And remove the music sound chip, so they don't hear any noise.

"Violet! Let me in!" Sunny shouted.

Violet ignored Sunny, and went into her closet. There was an elevator inside Violet built herself. It took a year and a half, but was finally complete.

Violet slid inside, and pulled a lever labeled Sunny. It took her into Sunny's bedroom.

Of course, additional time took for her to build secret compartments for the elevator in Sunny's and Klaus's rooms, but only Violet knew about it.

Violet moved around quickly after getting out of Sunny's closet and grabbed Sunny's jack in the box.

Then she took the elevator back up to her room.

She had kept one of Laura's Sock 'em Boppers that she left at the Quagmire's house.

She got to work, and when her contraption was done, she changed her clothes and took the elevator to Klaus's room, for it was closest to the door.

Sunny was still pounding on Violet's door, but Violet was now gone, silently slipped out the door.


End file.
